Swipe right, chére
by pastellarts18
Summary: After arriving in Paraíso, Rogue tries using a dating app while being on a mission with the King of Thieves. Can she even browse through potential matches with Gambit being close to her all the time? ROMY, Set within the Rogue & Gambit mini.


Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters, Speedo owns swimwear, Sandra Hill owns Hilga and Torolf.

A/N: I have been in ffnet for more than a decade, reading almost everything with Rogue and Gambit. This is my first story with two great characters I have always loved and shipped together with every little bit of me. For this oneshot, I was inspired by personal dating challenges, chatting with other romy fans and too much reblogging in tumblr. I am possibly the only Greek romy fan in the world.

The story takes place between issues #1 & #2 of the Rogue&Gambit mini (first part) and between issues #2 & #3 (second and third part). If you haven't read it yet, what are you waiting for?

 **I want to thank my wonderful friends Ludi, Jehilew and xevg for beta reading my first story** and Kelly Thompson for bringing our sexy couple back to where they belong.

Please enjoy and review!

\- pastellarts18

* * *

Rogue exhaled slowly as she fixed her gloves while exiting the lab. Some people turned heads when the sharp sound of the door clicking shut interrupted the prevailing silence, but Rogue paid no attention. She landed ungracefully on one of the waiting chairs. Getting her veins prodded wasn't her idea of enjoying this mission, not even a 'little bit', as Gambit had said on their way to the Center.

Gambit wasn't out yet. The swamp rat had to remain inside the lab for one extra test for males only, granting her some precious moments of privacy and freedom to do anything without him hovering. Which meant plenty of time for a quick fix of stress management before heading together as a 'couple' for their first session with Dr. Grand.

Her jaw tensed as she recalled their intense conversation right before entering the Center. The two of them had been broken for years; there was too much baggage that he claimed he had to lift alone, as if she-

She leaned forward and let her head drop. Their story together was loaded with love, anger and much more frustration. And no matter how strong and resilient she was, or how many times she escaped death, Gambit-related frustration levels were always more that she could handle.

A fresh start was necessary. Yet **another** effort at a fresh start. Yes. Really moving on this time.

Slouching on the chair, she took out her mobile phone. She updated Kitty, checked emails, her social media feeds, and while looking for a game to kill the time, her thumb drifted over the icon for the dating app. Illyana had suggested she give it a try while they were sipping margaritas in Harry's Hideaway about a month ago. The Russian mutant prided herself on being able to get regular weekend dates outside the superhero social circle, and she'd urged Rogue to avoid 'recycling' and try something really new that didn't burst into flames or attract metal.

She grimaced. Perhaps meeting and flirting with a totally new man that was not Remy -not a superhero! - could make this mission more pleasant. Why not enjoy some cocktails with a nice normal guy in the local bars? Get to know a new person, from scratch, no strings attached, no explanations and excuses for behaviours and words that cut deep, leave scars and reopen old wounds from time to time? Checking some profiles wouldn't hurt, right?

Yes, right. It was high time she got rid of her annoying trait of overthinking and just go for it. Rogue straightened her pose and opened the app to dig into dozens of selfies and profiles of males aged twenty-three to forty years, within a five-mile radius.

 _No, no. Ugh, noooo, no, nope, absolutely no. Mah god, why don't they put up a decent photo? Is this a … eeeeewww what!? Eeeewww! Hm, this one is cute. 'Ben, twenty-eight years old'. Selfie with scrubs, so a doc or something, nothing else. Alright, like._

"What's so interesting on dat phone of yours?"

"Gah! I should have put that bell on you before we left home. Stop sneaking up on me Gambit!"

"Back to code names, chére? And here I thought sharing a room would at least allow us to talk on a first name basis."

"Ugh, don't remind me… If you've finished with the tests let's go. The sooner we're done with this mission, the better. And then we get on with our lives."

"Tsk, add the skill of fierce words to dat cynicism. Dat Avenging of yours pays off it seems, neh?" said Gambit, turning abruptly for Dr. Grand's office without waiting for her.

Damn that man. Still getting under her skin. Using the dating app was so on.

Moments later, Gambit was pacing aimlessly to kill the time, and Rogue leaned on the wall next to the door to Dr. Grand's office. Laughter and obscure sounds of pleasant chatter indicated that Dr. Grand remainedin session with an obviously happy couple. Rogue kept herself busy with the mobile but never stopped checking on her companion. He cleaned his sunglasses, assessed methodically all exit options like the thief he was, and didn't even look at her once.

Anna ran both palms over her face and swore. The tests weren't his fault and she shouldn't be angry at him. Of course, it wasn't the first time she'd reacted with a bit more sass than usual to his antics. Still, his attitude shifted from cheerful to bitter and all business-like too fast. And now he wasn't even looking at her. Something was off, or he had a plan. Or both.

Her mobile screen lit up with a few notifications from the dating app. Ben was her first match and he didn't miss a beat to say hello. He was a tall, blond and super-hot resident medical doctor in ParaísoHospital. Quite the catch, actually. Rogue threw the business trip reason as her cover for visiting the island. Ben's reply came immediately with a request to meet later that evening. Rogue didn't hesitate to dare and be assertive.

 _"Wanna have cocktails after your shift is over tonight?"_

Her eyes almost fell out of her head when his reply appeared. Apparently, meeting outside the bedroom for the first time had become too outdated and old-school. Rogue had no choice. Unmatch and good riddance.

Dr. Grand still sounded busy with the other couple, Gambit was now walking in a figure-of-eight pattern while playing with a deck of cards, and Rogue opted for browsing for some more profiles.

Her eyebrows threatened to join the white in her hair when photos of men with duckfaces appeared on her feed. The resulting expressions were neither mocking nor funny. The men had simply made a daring, very honest and very unfortunate attempt to pose like that to set up a seductive profile. Illyana had never mentioned this detail on dating app aesthetics.

"Mah God, this is… I can't even… Hahahaha, Kitty is sooo gonna lose it when she sees this!"

"What's so funny, chere?"

Rogue drew the mobile forcefully to her chest.

"Nothing! Just… something … Rachel sent me, Remy."

"Care to share?"

"It's…personal?"

"Fair enough."

He started to walk again and turned suddenly with a half smirk to her.

"Is it about Pete or Kurt?"

"Remy!"

Gambit went back to strolling and shuffling his cards, and Rogue never missed a beat. She shared screenshots of every ridiculous profile she was coming across with the participants of the bachelor party message group. The comments and reactions were instant, and Rogue muted the sounds while checking on Gambit's position by glimpsing sideways. Amidst all this hustle and bustle, she accidentally shared one image with the absolutely forbidden contact.

Gambit's phone vibrated in his back pocket and he pulled it out. He frowned when he read Anna's name and was about to comment on her style of human interaction when the message popped open and halted him. His expression never changed but his eyes flared for a moment and pinned her to the wall.

Oops.

"Remy I am so sorry! I was just killing some time. Doesn't mean anything, you know."

He never took his eyes from her while locking the screen and putting the phone back into his pocket.

"I didn't know you were into duckfaces Anna. Pity, I can pull off an awesome one."

"…"

"Maybe I should also check that app for femmes."

Stupid, stupid woman.

"I'm really sorry Remy. I was simply laughing at them, it was just a silly thing...!"

"You can do whatever you want Anna, I am not your- "

The door to Dr. Grand's office opened and as soon as the other couple was out, she apologised for the delay. Remy gestured theatrically for Rogue to enter first. She pivoted to face him before fully entering.

"Are you really not mad?"

There it was, the lopsided sexy smirk. Was he bluffing or hiding his anger? That man made her blood boil without even trying.

He paused and stared at her, his voice dropping an octave.

"We're good Anna. Now come on, let's see how this can help _us_ , neh?"

Lowering her eyes, Rogue walked into the office, loaded with guilt and regrets. Damn her stubbornness, Remy didn't deserve this.

~oOo~

Later that evening, after cleaning up from their encounter with other mutants in the center, Gambit made cocktails and joined Rogue on the pillows on the deck. The soothing sounds from the ocean and the tropical night creatures helped them relax while chatting aimlessly. It was strange how negative emotions and feelings seemed to be wearing off within hours. Look at them, sitting together without spiteful comments and eyerolling back and forth!

Gambit's eyes followed Rogue as she sauntered into their room. Moments later, she came out holding a book and wearing a light jacket over her shoulders against the night chill. She flopped ungracefully onto her pillow and started to read 'Rough and Ready' by Sandra Hill.

 _Alors, Roguey and a trashy romance novel. Some t'ings never change, neh?_

"Is dat de novel with Torolf and Helga?"

Her mouth was slightly open as she lowered her book.

"How… You remember Torolf..?"

"Who can forget the man who almost had a dick aneurysm?"

Anna couldn't contain her laughter even if she tried.

"Yes. Yes, that's him. And it's Hilda. But I haven't reached that point…yet."

"Mmhhmm. Why don't ya read a bit to me?

 _Just like you used to when we started dating and I found out dat favorite pastime of yours?_

Rogue rolled her eyes and got comfortable on her pillow.

"A gal can't get a moment's peace even in 'Paradise'. Later Cajun," she winked at him, "when ah get to the good parts y'all love".

Gambit laid on his back and breathed out a sigh. He didn't even try to tone down his grin. His eyes jumped from one star to another, forming the constellations that were inspired by the tragic love stories of ancient mythical heroes. Would their own superhero love story end up naming a group of stars as well? Their relationship had been nothing short of a Sisyphean effort, caught in the wheels of push and pull, flavored with a lack of trust and an inability to escape the torment of unspoken feelings, thoughts and words. Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling that today they 'd made some progress, moving from opaque communication to showing a mutual willingness to make up within only one session. And for the first time in a while, Remy felt optimistic.

He turned back to Rogue and recalled her words both before and after their current mission. How heat had never been their problem. How she yearned for a simpler time. Their cruel words to each other during their first session. Her tender words about tainted memories, their memories. Her fingers engraving a trail of hope on his left cheek. Her using the dating app as soon as they landed. Her sincere apology to him for using the dating app in front of Dr. Grand.

Huh.

Could it be that Rogue had let go of the dating app?

Only one way to find out. Her mobile was nowhere to be seen. He reached for his phone and unlocked the screen. Remy didn't waver in pressing the install button and creating his dating app profile.

 _'Make sure they know how much you like them. Check out our premium plans.' Mais oui._

Decades of thieving practice were put into use to navigate through the menu and the various available profiles. It didn't take more than a few swipes for Rogue's profile to appear.

 _There you are river rat._

"Remy. Ah reached the good stuff, so pay attention sugah. ' _Her long hair, still wet from the shower…_ ' "

Her silvery voice was in perfect harmony with the waves that were rhythmically licking their deck. Anna Marie adapted her tone when all the dirty words came up; recreated the expressions of the heroes in dialogue parts and went off script twice to make it even more graphical. Remy cheered for her performance and enjoyed once more the erotic adventures of Hilga and Torolf.

And suddenly it was as if all the stars were laughing, when he looked at the sky that night…

They soon headed for some sleep, exhausted but lighter.

"Tomorrow you should sleep on the bed and ah'll take the makeshift."

"Sweet dreams chére. Hope they are full of chiseled abs quivering with desire."

"Hahaha Remy shut up! Goodnight swamp rat!"

"Goodnight ma river rat."

~oOo~

When the morning came, Rogue opened her eyes to a loud splashing sound. The makeshift bed was empty, and she realized Remy must have been out in the pool for a quick dive. She went quickly through her morning routine and reached the window just in time to see him climbing up the ladder. Even after all these years, she couldn't stop herself from blushing whenever he was naked in front of her– and that dripping wet bathing suit allowed no second guesses about his anatomy. They exchanged good mornings and Rogue hurried to pick her mobile from the dresser to check ' _if there is an update from Kitty'_ and to save her dignity.

 _Pheeeww… get it together gal…_

Since that unfortunate incident with the screenshot the previous day, she had been ignoring the existence of her smartphone, and all contact with the X-Men was done via Gambit. She would be lying to herself if she pretended she wasn't tempted to take advantage of the side benefits of this mission and try to reconnect with him. Dr. Grand's advice wasn't half bad and after the first session and their breaking & entering she felt herself lighter, much lighter. No matter what came out of this, she wanted a better relationship between her and Remy. Their time together last night made every cell of her body surge with energy and her core flutter like a star on supernova.

And now? Behold Rogue, the stubborn southern belle, heroine of the X-Men and the Avengers, drooling over Remy's wet butt in a speedo while he ordered them breakfast and dried his hair with a towel. He asked something about pancakes and she numbly nodded her agreement. Her body and mind were not obeying her orders. Her veins filled with a pulse like a summer breeze that cooled and excited her insides.

Who knew how many days they were gonna be stuck with each other on this mission? Perhaps she could follow his example and dive in the water, swim a bit, lose herself in the cool ocean breeze, relax, enjoy his flirting, the teasing, give in to his charm, to his love.

 _Why don't you just let it go Remy?_

Remy entered the bathroom to shave and Anna went back to the safety of using her smartphone. Rogue was surprised to see seventeen notifications from a user of the dating app. More curious than flattered, she logged into her account to check the profile of the user that seemed to be so excited for her.

Nothing could have prepared her for the profile that appeared. Gambit as a premium user let her know he was so much into her. She browsed through the various pictures of him with clothes on, his sexy swim briefs and of course his favourite coat. And he'd made a duckface in every single one of them. The most stupid, ridiculous on-purpose duckface pose she had ever witnessed.

 _"Swipe right, chére!"_ , was the only thing written in his profile.

Rogue covered her mouth with her palm to keep herself from weeping and laughing. Remy was whistling a random tune while running the razor on his foam-covered neck. She moved outside of his peripheral view and calmed herself.

The man had his guard down, his soul bare and his heart had been hers for years. She had no doubt that the attention he paid to whatever Dr. Grand advised had more to do with his resolve on how to win her back and less with extracting information about their mission.

Remy loved her, and this was her big fat chance to find out if she deserved him at all after all this time.

She wiped her tears, straightened her posture, took three deep breaths and entered the bathroom pulling on her gloves. He cleaned the razor with hot water before running it one final time on his jawline.

"Just a minute chére and de bathroom's yours."

Rogue approached him tentatively, never taking her eyes from the reflection of his face on the mirror. Her expression took him by surprise. He had barely addressed her when he sensed her palms running from his shoulders to his sides, only to encircle him and rest wide open in front of his heart. She lightly pressed her right cheek between his shoulder blades and breathed in his scent.

"Tu me manques…"

Remy rested his left palm on her hands and forgot to breathe. He caressed her hands with a few strokes and broke the silence:

"Did you check the app?"

"Mmmmhmmm"

"See? I told you I can pull off an awesome duckface...!"

Trust Remy LeBeau to crack a joke the moment she'd decided to take a leap forward. She disentangled herself and slapped his left bicep.

"Dammit Remy, ah swear you're such an ass sometimes!"

He wiped his face clean and threw the towel at her, making her leave the bathroom squealing.

"Serves you right river rat, interrupting my shaving."

"Finish pampering yourself prom queen, ah'm not gonna wait for you when mah breakfast comes!"

A few minutes later their food arrived. Remy served her coffee, croissant and pancakes with chocolate and strawberries. He told her of a coffee place in Paris that he visited while on a mission with Laura, where they prepared brunch with croissant and homemade jam.

"Le croissant with the boysenberry jam is parfait! And ya know, t'ese boysenberries don't blow up, thieves honour!"

Rogue smirked at him after devouring a large bite from her pancake. "You never forget a thing, do you Cajun?"

"Isn't dat memory mine and yours alone?"

"You forget Bishop."

"Pfffft, he was irrelevant."

"He was the reason I got covered in boysenberrypie."

"Then you should have just let me help you clean it up, I could never resist some boysenberry pie served on you."

The blush that spread on her face was not as intense as it was all those years ago. Still, it took over his senses and warmed his heart like a sunny spring afternoon. For it was again just the two of them, sharing smiles and innuendos, a man and a woman having a relaxed breakfast together on a deck next to the ocean, under the sun.

And he realized that he had stars that could laugh. If only he could spend his lifetime staring at her.

* * *

 _thoughts_

"dialogue lines"

A/N: 'Tu me manques' means I miss you. However, it has a deeper connotation to it, it's more like you're missing from me, you're a part of me, you're crucial to my existence, just like a limb, organ or blood.


End file.
